Shards Of Balance
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Do not fear, my Protector. I shall endow you with the power you will need. I shall keep you safe. But, O Wondrous Protector, is you Call…yes, a Call. A CALL TO ARMS.
1. Quick Things Pls Rd

Hey, it's Kazi-kun! Waz up! Anyway here's a new creation from my crazy brain and I hope you like it. It's a series of CROSSOVERS! Yes that's right-the whack job author said SERIES! In other words, each chapter is a PART of the story, which means what ever adventure our Lady Hero is on. I might break it so expect the whole text book section thing (Part 2, Section 1 or Part 2-1). Anyway, I don't mind you being brutle but if you are explain where, in your eyes, I went wrong. It'll help me do better. And you guys deserve the best.

Well, below is the notes on Part 1. The other parts will have their notes at the top of each page or section (text book thing, 2-1) from now on but if you have questions, just ask. I'm willing to answer and I will. Promise!

luvs and junk, Kazi-kun.

----------

Quick Stuff on:

"Shards of Balance"

The Shikan Jewel- It's from InuYasha. The Jewel of Four Souls can corrupt everything. It's very potent.

The Silver Imperium Crystal- Sailor Moon's transformation crystal. It's light purifies whatever it touches. Very powerful.

Crystal of Cosmos- The unmatched force of good that fuels Sailor Cosmos's (and Cosmos/Good in general) power.

Crystal of Chaos- The unmatched force of evil that fuels Sailor Chaos's (and Chaos/Evil in general) power.

Janus- The Dimensional Guardian and Crossroads Master appears, physically, to his Protector alone. He appears in whatever makes his Protector at ease. In Hotaru's case, he dresses in suits and tuxedos because that's what she comfortable with. He has unmatched power but can't use it. He can deem power to his Protector for whatever could happen in whichever dimension he sends him or her to.

Crossroads- A literal crossroads of dimensions. It's filled with fog and is only guarded by Janus. It allows one person-besides Janus- to travel through dimensions.

Protector- This time around is Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe. Only they can leave their world to protect others. The Dimensional Guardian gives him/her according power to each dimension.

The Crystal of Balance- Equally Good and Evil. It's not split down the middle or anything. It's crystallized power from every part of the universes (known/unknown) and is governed by the heart. It's power is unrivaled and it can use what your heart truly wants for good or evil-it's up to the person holding it. The shards are no different.


	2. Part 1

Hey, new story smell...uh ; sorry 'bout that. I'm just so jazzed! anyway on with the show!

-------

Sailor Moon

"Shards Of Balance"

Part 1: "A Call To Arms"

There is a crystal that holds the ultimate powers of the universes. It is more potent than the Shikan Jewel, more purifying than the Silver Imperium Crystal. It puts the Crystals of Cosmos and Chaos to shame. It is the Crystal of Balance and it has shattered.

The Shards are scattered across the Dimensions I protect. I, Janus, the Dimensional Guardian and Crossroads Master, cannot leave my post. So I must call upon all those noble of heart and strong in power. Open your hearts to me, to test your worth.

Beware, this quest is not for the faint of heart. No weak soul will survive this Journey of Trails. I alone can test your worth for I alone can see in to you heart completely. Do not fear, for I will not harm you.

Alas, I have chosen a Protector. She alone has the complete power to channel such a force. I must disrupt such a peaceful soul and taint her hands with the blood of Transgressors of Balance. I would take this task in a heartbeat if I could. For such a pure soul to be tainted, I shall throw everything off balance to restore balance.

Do not fear, my Protector. I shall endow you with the power you will need. I shall keep you safe. But, O Wondrous Protector, is you Call…yes, a Call.

A CALL TO ARMS.

-------

Was it good? Please R nR! Part 2 will be up later. Promise!

luvs n junk, Kazi-kun


	3. Part 2, Sec 1

Sailor Moon/Planet Ladder

"Shards of Balance"

Part 2: "The Warrior's Journey Begins"

Do not fear, my Protector, I shall endow you with the power you will need. I shall keep you safe. But, O Wondrous Protector, is your Call. Yes, a Call…

A CALL TO ARMS 

Warm light washed over her. A breeze played with her hair. The scent of trees, grass, and water and of freshly wet earth roused her from her sleep. She slowly pushed herself up and looked where she had been lying.

Grass? Why was she laying in the grass? Hadn't she been in class? Hadn't she been just in the middle of taking notes from the teacher's lecture? How did she get outside? Had she slept-walked outside? She didn't remember feeling sleepy or even falling asleep.

A glimmer of light caught her attention. She lifted her hands closer to her face to inspect it. There was an odd light curling around her hands as if it was living water. The light began to melt into her skin, curling closer and closer to her limbs. Finally the light burned itself into her skin. The pain was unbearable. It was so painful, she let out a scream that made even her own blood run cold.

At last the pain stopped and she collapsed to the ground. Once again, she pushed herself up and got to her feet. She began to dust herself off. Her school fuku seemed intact, although a little dirty.

As she dusted off her sleeves, she found weird cuffs around her wrists and a band around her neck. She couldn't get her fingers under either the cuffs or the band.

"It seems the Wraith Silver likes you, my dear."

"Wraith Silver?" She asked softly looking up. She saw a handsome man in his twenties dressed in a smart but fashionable suit with short white hair and long white bangs that covered one of his beautiful blue eyes. He just stood in front of her, good posture and obvious humility and confidence, with something more to add.

"It one of 6 Living Weapons of the 10 worlds." He said simply. "The 10th world collapsed centuries ago and the Silver was lost forever. I found It and decided that you could use It. It's a myth but It'll serve you well. Now for some last minute changes-"

"Wait-what? Who are you? Where am I?" She interrupted quickly. "And how did I get here?"

"In order: I have to make a few changes to your appearance so you'll blend in somewhat. I am Janus, the Dimensional Guardian and Crossroads Master. You're currently on Telene and I brought you here." The man replied simply. "Now. If you're done asking questions, I'd like to get this over with. I have to return to the Crossroads before anyone realizes I'm gone. Get over here."

She took a timid step back, scared. Janus looked at her coldly. "But my fuku…"

"Get over here now, young lady." Janus ordered. "NOW, Hotaru Tomoe of Earth!"

Hotaru timidly walked forward. Janus put a finger on her forehead. Warmth sped through her body. She fell back suddenly unsteady. She raised her hand to catch Janus's arm but that's not what happened. Something shot from the palm of her hand and hooked on to a distant tree branch. It slowly eased her hack on to her flat feet again. It released the tree and sped into her palm.

"What the-?" Hotaru said looking at the weird silver gauntlets instead of the cuffs that now adorned her hands. "Janus, what are these?" Looked up then around. "Janus? Where'd he go?"


	4. Part 2, Sec 2

"What the-?" Hotaru said looking at the weird silver gauntlets instead of the cuffs that now adorned her hands. "Janus, what are these?" Looked up then around. "Janus? Where'd he go?"

A shadow covered her eyes for a minute. Hotaru brushed whatever it was out of her eyes. She soon discovered that the shadow was her now silver bangs that reached the tops of her cheekbone under her right eye. She had rectangle glass that she could easily peer over the top if she felt like it. Hotaru had to look at her body. She was wearing a purple and black version of Kalia Nasaki's Utena armor and a cape that stopped mid calf. She had no weapon but maybe that was what the Wraith Silver was for. She had high heeled boots and armor on her calves and knees as well as her upper arms, elbows and shoulders. Her black hair was in a bun and the band around her neck had changed. It was now a long thick chain with a sword charm. The hung ¾'s down her torso and strangely felt warm when it hit her bare stomach.

"What did that guy do to me?" Hotaru asked inspecting herself a little more. Something nudged her from behind, startling Hotaru enough to active the Silver. When the small spear like head of a jointed whip coming from the back of her gauntlet looked back, Hotaru closed her eyes and could see what It was "seeing". A horse stood behind her, fully reigned and saddled. The Silver returned to Its place in the back of her gauntlet as she turned around. "Huh? A riderless horse? What's it doing way out here alone?" Hotaru stretched out her hand and rubbed its nose. "Where'd you come from? Where's your rider?"

The horse lipped at her bare fingers as Hotaru stroked the horse's beautiful black coat. She looked at its reigns and discovered a name.

" "Nalor'…Nalor? Is that your rider?" The horse shook its head lightly. "Then it must be your name." The horse neighed and nipped at her necklace. "I'm to take this as I'm your rider, right?" Nalor pulled gently on Hotaru's necklace. "Okay, okay, Nalor. I'm mounting, I'm mounting." Hotaru gathered the reigns in one hand and used the other to help pull herself in to the saddle. "There, I'm up. Happy?" Nalor snorted with a nod. Hotaru rubbed Nalor's neck. "Alright, my new friend. Let's find the nearest town. I've got a feeling that whatever made Janus bring me to this place, it'll be there."

Nalor turned with barely any direction from Hotaru and headed in the opposite direction than they had been facing. It had been years since Hotaru had last ridden a horse. Michiru had talked Haruka into abandoning the paved roads and vehicles of the modern world for a week and they went into the countryside. Setsuna had Hotaru take riding lessons so the poor little girl wouldn't get thrown off if the horse was startled. Nalor seemed to sense this and actually seemed to understand what Hotaru was trying to do.

_I have a feeling Nalor came from Janus. Maybe that's why Silver didn't strike. Or maybe It didn't strike because it sensed that I wasn't in danger._ Hotaru looked at one of her hands, taking it off the reigns. _There's a small chain like whip that comes from my palm and a larger one that comes from the back of my hand…and they react to my emotions…just like the Silence Glaive and my element. Silver's just like the Glaive, an extension of my conscious mind with subconscious reactions. It's apart of me, just like my talisman._ She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. _It was so odd…I could see through Silver when Nalor surprised me. It acted like my eyes…I wonder if I could do it again…_


	5. Part 2, Sec 3

_I have a feeling Nalor came from Janus. Maybe that's why Silver didn't strike. Or maybe It didn't strike because it sensed that I wasn't in danger._ Hotaru looked at one of her hands, taking it off the reigns. _There's a small chain like whip that comes from my palm and a larger one that comes from the back of my hand…and they react to my emotions…just like the Silence Glaive and my element. Silver's just like the Glaive, an extension of my conscious mind with subconscious reactions. It's apart of me, just like my talisman._ She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. _It was so odd…I could see through Silver when Nalor surprised me. It acted like my eyes…I wonder if I could do it again…_

Hotaru concentrated and urged the smaller whip of Silver from her open palm to extend like a snake. Slowly the design on her palm became little blades and wire thin needles as it rose from her hand. The blades and needles folded to make a tetrahedron head. It rose to eye level. Hotaru closed her eyes and focused on seeing through it. The small whip head opened like an eyelid and inspected Nalor through a silver-gray tint. The black horse looked back at its rider and snorted at her. When Silver went closer to its bite, Nalor snapped at the little head. It sped back into her hand, as she opened her eyes in surprise.

"What? Did I startle you?" Hotaru asked rubbing Nalor's neck. The horse jerked at his reigns, making her look ahead. There were 2 riders on horses, a young man and a young woman. Hotaru didn't need the tingling from Silver to know they meant business. Were they looking for her? Did they hear her scream? They'd had to have been deaf not to have heard it.

"You there, traveler. Where did you come from?" The young man called out to her. Hotaru sensed he was looking for something. But for what? It couldn't be Silver or Nalor, could it? Hotaru wished she had drawn her cloak around her after she had mounted Nalor. It would've been easier to hide her gauntlets from them. "Answer me, woman."

"Such manners coming from someone with an upbringing." Hotaru said as she and Nalor got closer to the pair. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to speak with chivalry when in the presence of a lady, be she traveler or not?"

The young woman hid a smile behind her gloved hand. Hotaru had made her laugh. But she didn't dare laugh at the young man in front of a stranger. Silver also found it amusing as It sent a gentle happy tingle through her arms. Nalor snorted as Hotaru gently reigned the intelligent horse to a stop. The young man shot his companion a look before returning a barely hidden scowl Hotaru's direction.

"Answer my question, or be arrested." He said coldly. Hotaru gave him a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look.

"Arrested, you say. On who's authority, God's?" Hotaru shot at him. The young lady's smile grew and she had to close her eyes and stifle her fit of laughter.

The young man didn't like her answer. "On the authority of Emperor Kura of Geo."

Hotaru pretended to be impressed. "Oh, Emperor Kura of Geo. Now that makes me just want to beg you for permission to speak."

The young woman let a laugh slip by accident at Hotaru's wit. The young man was obviously getting mad at her but Hotaru didn't care. She was having a little fun. Silver and Nalor were enjoying it too. Silver was practically singing inside Hotaru's head while Nalor stomped the ground with its hoof.

"You asked me where I came from, yes? And you want an answer, yes?" Hotaru asked seriously. "I'll tell you then be on my way. Fine by you, boy?" The young man didn't look too happy with Hotaru's remark but nodded curtly none the less. "I came from the field back that way. Just like you came from the forest. Now, move out of my way, little boy. I have work to do."

His lady companion couldn't hold it back any longer. As Hotaru steered Nalor past the pair, she heard the young lady crack up behind them. Hotaru smirked as Nalor looked back at her. She patted her horse's neck and then took a hand off her reigns and closed her eyes…


	6. Part 2, Sec 4

His lady companion couldn't hold it back any longer. As Hotaru steered Nalor past the pair, she heard the young lady crack up behind them. Hotaru smirked as Nalor looked back at her. She patted her horse's neck and then took a hand off her reigns and closed her eyes…

Nalor's hooves clacked on the cobble stone road as they entered town on the main street. Nalor wasn't the only horse being ridden in town. There were several with their riders either in saddle or leading the horses by the reigns. Hotaru easily steered Nalor past vendors and crowds despite the horse's desires to rear and trample whoever dared to near its master. Hotaru rubbed Nalor's neck and gave her horse a couple pats.

"Hey, Lady!" The sudden shout made Nalor rear up in surprise. Hotaru gripped her horse with her knees and held on the saddle horn and reigns in one hand and was preparing Silver to strike from the other. Who dared to startle her horse? A soldier dodged Nalor's attempt to slam its hooves into the man's skull. Hotaru pulled hard on Nalor's reigns to the side, avoiding the soldier. Nalor reared up again but she wasn't prepared this time. Hotaru fell from the saddle and landed hard on her back. With a cough and no second thought, Hotaru raised a hand and let her palm whip loose. Its sharp beak opened and attached onto the leather of the harness by Nalor's bit. She pulled on the small whip as she rose to keep Nalor's hooves on the ground. Soon Hotaru had an opportunity to grab Nalor's harness where Silver had latched on. Silver released the frightened horse and returned to her palm.

"Easy, Nalor. Easy, my friend. Easy." Hotaru murmured to her companion as she stroked Nalor's neck. She put her cheek against Nalor's and closed her eyes. "Calm yourself, my friend. It's alright. It's alright."

"Hey, Lady." The soldier said gruffly. He grabbed her shoulder and was faced by a small and 2 large hissing heads of Silver. The soldier released her as Hotaru looked Nalor in the eye. Nalor nuzzled her lovingly.

"Why did you shout at me?" Hotaru asked as Silver retreated back into her gauntlets. She turned and held Nalor's reigns in her hand. "Answer me."

"You're a foreigner, Lady. We have a strict-" The soldier faltered under Hotaru's icy gaze.

"You have an issue with a scholar searching for knowledge." Hotaru said as Nalor nuzzled her shoulder. "It seems we have another male know-it-all. Perhaps I should let Silver have Its way with him. Should I, Nalor?"

On cue, Silver rose from both her palms and the backs of her hands, every other blade and wire extended. It had been hard but the whole ride to this town was time for Hotaru to practice her control. Silver had accepted Hotaru's control more readily than the Silence Glaive had. It was nice to not have something fight her for once.

The soldier looked like he was going to wet himself. Hotaru had little patience for the foolish and it was deffenantly gone by now. She had no idea why Janus more or less drop kicked her into this world, that guy who had been a complete jerk to her and now this soldier-wanna-be was getting on what little nerves she had left. It appeared she was 3 for 3 when it came to men today.

"Hey, Nalor. Two for yes, one for no." Hotaru whispered to her horse. "Male or Female?" Nalor tapped his hoof twice. "Male. Wonderful. Are you on my side or theirs?" Two taps and getting her cheek lipped gently told Hotaru her answer. "So, let Silver have fun or let them arrest me in the name of a bigot?"

Nalor tapped his hoof twice as an answer. Silver's 4 heads fully opened with a hiss as they slowly rose above the soldier's head when he fell on the ground with fright. Then Silver calmed down and retreated to her gauntlets, all but one little head.

"No…I won't shed blood of a fellow soldier…" She whispered, recognizing the child like fear in the man's eyes. "…he's just a child compared to me, Silver…let's let him keep his innocence…"

Silver nuzzled her with Its closed head. It was still an independent being and It understood Its mistress's emotions. The small head of Silver retracted to her palm. She held out her hand to the soldier.

"I woke kill out of cold blood." Hotaru told him. "It's not the way of the soldier. It's no way to live."

The soldier took her hand and she pulled him up on to his feet. "I thought you were going to kill me."

Hotaru closed her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I am a student of History. I have learned through other's mistakes. I will not make the same mistake twice." The soldier looked at her with surprise. She did say she was a scholar but she never said what she did besides that.

"I will take you to an inn, since you don't seem to be from here." The soldier told her. "Please, my lady, follow me."

Hotaru took the reigns of Nalor's bit and followed the soldier in silence. The soldier led her through crowded and twisted streets to a lovely inn that even had stables.

"Here you go, my lady." The soldier bowed to her. "I wish you pleasant dreams."


	7. Part 2, Sec 5

It was late at night when the sound of desperate neighing woke Hotaru from her sleep. She put on her glasses and went to the window.

"Who in their right mind would bother the horses at this hour?" Hotaru muttered to herself, opening her windows. She looked down at the stables' gate. "What-Nalor!" She shook one of her hands. "Wake up, Silver. This is no time to sleep."

Hotaru backed up from her window then ran and swan dove out of it. With a flip she landed on her feet in a crouch in front of the horse thieves. They stopped and looked at the young woman standing before them in a short black tank top and black high water pants. Her hands were flexing, showing her anger.

"That's MY horse, losers." Silver reacted to her anger and extended all four whips. "Let go of his reigns or I'll let my Living Weapon take your souls."

The thieves released Nalor's reigns and her horse galloped over to her and stopped behind her. He knew what Hotaru and Silver were made of. He was too smart of a horse to get in the way of his mistress's anger.

"Are you threatening my men?" Hotaru knew that voice. Silver retracted into the gauntlets as she turned to see the young man from before. This time he was on foot but still in a foul mood from earlier.

"I'll do more than threaten the servants when I can kill the master." Hotaru told him icily. "No leave before I allow Silver to riddle your body and shatter your bones."

"I could arrest you, you know. You threatened a soldier, my men and now me." He said as if that mattered to her. "Emperor Kura wants the best horse to ride in to battle on and I want to give him yours. Now hand over the beast or be arrested."

Nalor snorted angrily. Hotaru raised her hand and put it on his nose. "I do believe I'll kill you before you lay a hand on my hoofed friend. And I always do what I believe in."

Silver sent a weird sensation up her arm. This young man had a power similar to Hotaru's but it was very weak as if it was nothing more than the diluted version. Whatever or wherever the real Weapon was, Silver didn't like it. It didn't even like the diluted form the young man held. It sensed him as a threat and this threat wasn't one she could easily beat.

Protector… 

"Janus?" Hotaru asked, recognizing how the Dimensional Knight was speaking to her.

_**Yes, Protector. It is I. You must listen to me. You must relieve him of his sword. That boy's power comes from his master's Living Weapon which is a sword called the Nox Light. You have more power than this boy but the master has a shard of the Crystal of Balance and has enough power to keep you dead. You need to get that crystal shard from him. When you get it, I will pull you from this Dimension. Then I will see if I can trust you with another task.**_

"I understand, Janus. Your will shall be done." Hotaru murmured to the air. _This young man said he served the Emperor Kura of Geo. This Kura must be the Nox Light's master. If I can get an audience with him, I could get that shard. Then I can go home._ Hotaru raised her voice to the young man. "Listen up, Little Boy. I'm only going to say this once. I'm going to leave you and your mindless groupies alone on one condition."

"A condition, huh? What might that be?" He asked, his hand on his sword hilt.

"Leave Telene now and return in 3 days." Hotaru told him. "I do not wish to take any of your lives but if you don't do as I purpose then I will do you harm."

"Hahahahahahaha!" The young man was laughing at her. Was she being unreasonable? It didn't seem that way to her. She didn't want to kill him or even hurt him but he was leaving her no choice.

Hotaru watched his hands, waiting for an opening. As soon as he took his hand off of his hilt, she was going to take his sword and send him packing. Did she have enough power to send him to his precious Emperor on Geo? There was only one way to find out.

The young man moved his hand away by only a hair. Hotaru urged Silver to strike. The small whip on her hand flew out and wrapped around the sword. She pulled back, ripping it from his belt. The two larger whips opened their heads and connected, forming a metal mini hourglass. The young man took several steps back.

"A Collapser…she has an organic Collapser…" He muttered frightened.

"Vile worm." Hotaru sneered. "Collapser, to Geo with him!"

Winds sped around her and the young man. A beam of light fired from her Collapser and struck him dead center in his chest. With a bright flash of light, the young man disappeared and his men fled. Hotaru collapsed from the amount of power she had expelled.


	8. Part 2, Sec 6

Something cold touched her forehead and jerked her awake. Hotaru sat up and a wet wash cloth fell off her forehead. A young man was kneeling beside her with long red hair and a cold distant look in his eyes. The same look she usually had.

"You shouldn't move around. You expended too much power." The young man told her. Silver's alert tingling feeling returned but it was much stronger but different. This man had to have a living weapon of his own. From what Hotaru had gathered, Silver didn't like other living weapons.

"I'm a fast healer." Hotaru retorted standing up from the couch she had been lying on. She realized she was in her under armor still. Her hair floated behind her as she walked quickly away from him. He grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms.

"You should not move around." He repeated with a cold, low and serious tone of voice. She felt his power radiate and mingle with his warmth.

"I am a fast healer." She repeated with the same tone. "Now release me or I will let my living weapon ravage your still beating heart."

"It's hard to ravage a heart made of ice." The young man muttered to her. "You can't do it."

"It's even harder to tell me what I can't do because In the end-" Hotaru put her hand on his throat and tighten her grip as her eyes narrowed. "-I'll always find a way to do what I want." The man released her and was on his knees when she applied more pressure to his throat. "Now tell me who you are and why in the hell you're keeping me here in this obviously God forsaken place and I just might put you in a coma."

"I am known as the Mad Prince. I am Prince Seeu of the Second World, the master of the Lunato Mercury." He answered. "Who are you, O Violent One?"

"Answer my second question first, little boy." Hotaru tightened her grip again. She hated being held against her will. She hated that more than not being able to die or being able to remember her previous life on Saturn.

Seeu coughed and winced in her grip. "I sensed the power surge. It was calling out to me. I had to answer the call. I found you in the street with a blood horse. Luna told me that if I saved you, Kura of Geo would be stopped. So I saved you. I've been taking care of you since. Now answer my question."

"What makes you think I cater to the insane?" Hotaru felt her feet get swept from under her and her back hit the hard floor, causing her to release Seeu's neck. He pinned her down and grabbed her wrists, forcing them to the ground by her head. Hotaru struggled to get free but Seeu was heavier than her and she didn't have the right position for the leverage she needed to kick him off of her. "Get off me or I'll kill you."

"I don't think you can do that." Seeu told her softly. "Luna tells me that you don't have a living weapon and I am not getting up until you answer every question I ask you."

_Oh, you're dead, pal. I assure you of that._ Hotaru thought, trying to get her hands free. _As soon as I get free, I'm going to absorb your crystals and make your case of insanity far worse than ever._

"I'll take your silence as an agreement." Seeu replied with a soft murmur. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Hotaru. I'm from the Tenth World." Hotaru growled at him. "I am the Mistress of the Wraith Silver and you're really pissing me off."

The Mad Prince looked at her surprised. "The Tenth World, Saturus had no survivors. The world collapsed, killing everyone."

Saturus? It sounded like her real world, Saturn. What was the connection? How were they truly connected? Hotaru had to find out but to find out, she had to get up. When she tried to get up, Seeu only shifted his weight to keep her against the ground.

"I answered you damned questions." Hotaru hissed in her fury. "Now let me up."

"Ah, you only answered a 2-in-1 question." He smiled wickedly at her. "I have so many more to ask. Just sit still and be patient." Hotaru willed Silver to react. The four whips rose from her gauntlets with a very angry hiss in unison. A light shot out of Seeu's body and fried them. Hotaru bit a back a scream. "Luna doesn't like it when I'm interrupted. Like I was getting to, why were you fighting Deimion Shume? And why did you steal his sword? It is a part of the Nox Light. What use is it to you?"

"I've got some business with that prick's master. He tried to steal my horse so I stole his sword. And, since I have his sword, I'll be able to walk into the Geo palace without a real hassle." She didn't know why Seeu was so blasted curious about her motives. He was beyond creepy. Seeu released her and sat up. "Why do you even care? I have this weird feeling like you couldn't care less about Emperor Kura of the 7th World Geo."

"Because I feel something whenever I'm near you." Seeu's words took her by surprise.

Hotaru looked at him unbelieving. "Say what?"

The Master of the Lunato Mercury brushed her long silver bangs out of her amethyst eyes. "I felt it the moment I found you in the street. And because I feel this way about you, I will help you." Seeu caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Do you understand that?"

"You feel something for me?" Hotaru asked skeptically as she hit his hand aside. "What does the insane little man feel?"

"A warmth. An odd warmth that comes from here in my chest." He put his hand over his heart. "I can't breathe or think straight. I get light-headed when I'm near you. I can't stop thinking about you. Do you know what that feeling is?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean to tell me that you have no idea what that feeling is? You mean to say you don't understand what love is? What are you, the king of the anti-social populace?"

Seeu didn't seem phased by her sarcasm. "Do you understand this feeling of 'love'?"

"I understand the concept of love but Saturians don't really experience true emotions. We're only mirrors of what everyone else around us feels. Nothing more than a polished surface." Hotaru shrugged uninterested in the question he posed. "It's not that hard to understand concepts but you can't understand emotions completely. No one understands them completely, not even those who experience them. Emotions are just about as complicated as the mind."

Her answer seemed to intrigue Seeu but intrigue wasn't what she was going for. The Second World prince appeared to be thinking about what she said.

"I don't understand the concept of emotions. I have been alone for over 300 years." He responded at last. He earned a surprised look from Hotaru. "You said you understand but yet you never experienced them for yourself. So are we not, how those who have say 'made for each other'?"

She had to admit he asked a good question but Hotaru wasn't quite sure on how to answer. Was he really experiencing love or just pure lust? The feelings were very similar but something told her not to think too much into it. Hotaru stood and gathered all her hair and tied it into a loose knot. She walked over to a window to stare out at the world outside the castle.

"You haven't answered my question, Mistress of the 6th Weapon." He replied as he stood as well.

" I'm not sure how to answer. I'd end up short circuiting or something like that and pass out if I continued to think about it." She told him in a low voice. "I suppose it's a fail safe all Saturians have. I wouldn't know. I'm the last one, the Princess of Saturn."

He put his hands on her shoulders then slid his arms around her waist. Seeu laid his head against hers with his eyes closed.

"I am the last of my world as well. I too push the deeper thoughts of emotion to the side. It has that same effect on me." Seeu murmured softly with a sweetening under tone. "I am sure we are made for each other. I, the Mad Prince, and you, the Silent Princess, were destined to meet."

"You're completely insane." Hotaru said turning out of his arms and facing him. "You do know that, right?"

Seeu pulled her into his arms and put his lips to hers. Hotaru's mind was in a fog. She couldn't form a single command for Silver. Her eyes were wide with shock and she tried to pull away but she was slowly giving in to Seeu's kiss. Finally, Seeu released her from the kiss. Hotaru looked at him shocked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I will help you with your mission." The mad prince told her nuzzling her sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."


	9. Part 2, Sec 7

The palace on Geo was deathly quiet. Hotaru and Seeu had split up a few corridors back and now she was half wishing they hadn't. Hotaru cautiously walked down her chosen path, Silver ready to free Itself from her gauntlets. She passed a door that soundlessly opened behind her. Arms came out of the darkness and one encircled her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. The other clamped a hand over her mouth before pulling her in to the darkness as well.

She was thrown on to the ground much more gruffly than was necessary. Hotaru pushed herself off the ground and looked up at a handsome man with one blank eye. He stood in front her inspecting her body as she stood up. Silver sensed a powerful Living weapon in this man's possession. Hotaru knew It could sense two more.

"Now what do we have here? It looks like we have changed our appearance. Better than just the under armor." The man said circling her slowly. Hotaru kept still, glancing back at him as he went behind her. Suddenly her cloak was jerked from her shoulder clasps, revealing her lean body and armor. Her hands, her Living weapon, Silver was now exposed. The man noticed the sword strapped to her slender hips. It was the same sword she had taken from that rude young man.

"You're returning Deimion's sword for him." His hand brushed her bare arm. Hotaru wanted to kill him for touching her. "I'm afraid he was going to have to die if he didn't get it back soon. He said that he had a feeling you took it so you would have a reason to come here if stopped. I'm amazed he was right, even though you've been missing for three weeks."

_Three weeks? I was out for three weeks…no, he's lying._ Hotaru thought, keeping her mask of no emotion intact. _He's just trying to mess me up. I can't give in to this. I'm stronger than he'll ever be._

"Keeping a vow of silence, I see." The man circled her again but stopped behind her and put his hands on her waist. "You're slimmer than you look. Doesn't that make you feel better about coming here to return Deimion's sword?"

Hotaru waited, closing her eyes and restraining Silver. This man was going to get it and he was going to get it all. She was going to have Silver have fun with him, ripping him to shreds for touching Its mistress, draining him ever so slowly and painfully. He slid his hands of her waist and continued to walk around her.

"Quiet, beautiful, toned…you'd make a wonderful lover." The man tilted her chin upward with a finger. "I can see a brilliant mind behind those lovely eyes. I believe I will make you my new lover. No need for a test. No…you don't need it. You're the perfect woman for me. Let's see how well you listen. Take off the sword."

Hotaru looked forward, not looking at him. This man was creeping her out but she couldn't back down yet. She needed the crystal shard. She needed Janus to pull her out of this bad dream and return her back to her life.

"Take off the sword." He repeated calmly, trying to see if she was getting ready to give in to his order. She was using all of her will to keep Silver in Its place in her gauntlets. "Why are you defying me? I'm not being unreasonable. I'm just telling you to take off Deimion's sword. It doesn't suit you. But these, however…" He lifted her hands up by her fingers and kissed the back of her fingers. "…this Living Weapon suits you just fine. It's taking all of your control to keep It in Its dormant form, isn't it? You're having a hard time trying to hold back. That's alright. It's understandable."

The man sat in a chair that was in front of Hotaru and slouched down a little. He just looked at Hotaru who still stood like a statue. Her eyes closed slowly and a smirk appeared on her lips. The man looked at her curiously as an explosion rocked the castle.

"So, you didn't come alone…" The man murmured as he rubbed his bearded chin. "And knowing the way you've been acting, I'd have to say it's the Mad Prince Seeu of the Second World. Am I right?"

Hotaru's eyes reflected her surprise as he drew a black sword. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stepped back. The man swung down at her. Hotaru let out a sharp scream, her senses temporarily leaving her. She fell backwards and raised one of her hands in fear. Silver's drive to protect Its mistress made It shot out of her gauntlet and wrap around the blade, gripping it with Its unique heads. Electricity surged down Silver's whips and electrocuted Hotaru where she sat. She collapsed on to the cold stone floor, Silver releasing the sword and going limp on the floor. The man nudged the motionless whips with his boot. They didn't react at all. The man walked to Hotaru's side and stood over her.

"And the mighty have fallen from the Mad Prince's possession…into mine."


	10. Part 2, Sec8

"Why don't you talk to me, Beautiful? I've only heard you scream. I want to hear your real voice."

Hotaru ignored her new "Master" like she had for the 3 days he had kept her prisoner. She held her knees to her chest as she sat on a window sill. staring out the scenery around the sky palace.

_God, this reminds me of the one movie…what was it called again? Oh, yeah…"Laputa"._ Hotaru thought, trying to keep her mind off of her fate in the palace. She felt his hands on her bare shoulders and was tempted to shrug them off but his touch was warm and comforting. It reminded Hotaru of her father's touch but this man-the recently introduced Emperor Kura of Geo, Master of the Nox Light-was nothing like her father and his touch was slightly different. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his lips by her ear.

"My other lovers are jealous of you." Kura whispered to her. "They say I pay more attention to you than I do them. Guess what? They're right. They want my attention while you ignore me. They have given themselves to me while you haven't even given me your name. To put it simply, I like a good challenge and you're as challenging as they get. I'll continue to pay more attention to you, whether you like it or not. In fact, I may just marry you just so I can keep you by my side for eternity. Our Living weapons make us immortal. I haven't aged out of my prime, and neither have you. What do you think of that?"

_I think I ought to rip out your throat and feed your corpse to the crows._ Hotaru thought icily as Kura gently nuzzled her.

"I have given you a beautiful room and lovely dresses to wear so why won't you speak to me?" The emperor asked. "You're like that psychotic Prince Seeu. Quiet, observing, insane…" Kura's fingers curled around the hair pin that held her hair in a twist and slowly pulled it out, draping it over her shoulder. He set the pin aside and gently brushed her silver bangs out of her eyes. "Not many people can enter my palace without detection but you and the Mad Prince did so I've had to rethink my security measures. Your Living Weapon is very powerful so using ordinary soldiers will not do. I've decided to have either Deimion or Idou or Bamvivirie to guard your door whenever I'm not in the room. For you see, Idou and Bamvivirie have Living Weapons." Hotaru's eyes widened with shock and she drew in a silent yet sharp breath. 2 other Living Weapons? What could they do to her, to Silver? "You're right to be afraid of them. They wield the Zenith Crio and the Geo-pyro Gate and Deimion is one of my Knights. The sword you took from him has a teeny tiny percent of my power. Isn't that interesting?"

"…L…ve…e…al…ne…" Hotaru whispered into her knees as she buried her face in to her lap.

Kura was surprised that she had actually said something. It didn't matter that he didn't hear all of it. He had heard just a smidgen of her real voice. He hugged her shoulders and put his lips against her temple with a smile. She started to shake in his arms.

"Are you alright? Ah!" Kura released her and backed up as Silver's 4 heads flew from his gauntlets and hissed. "My, what a protective toy you have, my dear."

"Leave me alone…" Hotaru repeated. "…just leave me alone…"

"As you wish but I will be back." Kura told her sternly, looking at her Living Weapon. He had his hand on his sword hilt and walked away. He knocked on her door twice and a man with short black hair and trimmed facial hair opened the door, a staff in hand. "You're going to have to get used to taking orders from me. I am your master now. You belong to me. Until you learn to listen, you will be in your room. You will not be able to leave until I say. Get used to it fast or you're never going to see anything beyond those windows and me."

"…my people died because of a man like you…" Hotaru said softly. Kura looked at her a little surprised. "…he called him self an emperor and pretended to rule his 'collection'…he acted like everything belonged to him…and because of my birth, my people were slaughtered when I was old enough to remember it all…they still haunt me…their faces…their voices…they gave their lives to grant me the power to stop him…"

"Did you stop him?" Kura asked her.

"…I don't remember…" Hotaru answered woefully. Kura had pity in his eyes for the girl he now possessed but it disappeared as he left the room. The door closed and locked, imprisoning Hotaru once more. She released her legs as Silver returned to her gauntlets and slipped off her window sill perch. She looked over at a full-length mirror that was not too far from where she stood.

The dress Kura had her wear today was off the shoulders and a shade of pale blue. It was made of something similar to satin and she had a sash of a darker shade of pale blue tied to rest on her hips. The dress was beautiful and Hotaru hadn't the heart to rip it. Setsuna would've paid anything to see how Hotaru looked now. But Hotaru would've paid anything to just go home.

"How in the hell do I get myself into these messes?" Hotaru asked her reflection. "Is it because I can handle power or is it just because I'm the last of my kind? That must be it…as the last Saturian, I'm expendable…"

A tear fell from her eye, turning into a diamond with a _ping_ on the floor. The tinkling sound got her attention. Hotaru knelt and picked up the tear-sized diamond. Another tear fell from her eye, into her palm, hitting the first diamond in her hand with a _ping_ as well. Several more tears fell from her eyes as she closed them and the clear diamonds dropped into her lap. She put her forehead on her knees as more tears came.

She was expendable. That's all she was to anyone. Expendable.


	11. Par 2, Sec 9

It was late at night when Kura returned to her room, a servant following him with a tray of food. There were a few more servants behind that one with a couple dresses and other gifts to get her to talk to him. This happened every night since he captured her. Hotaru was on the bed, her back to the door, as she laid on her side and lightly toyed with one of her tear diamonds on the ultra soft comforter.

"I have returned, my lovely." Kura was smiling as he spoke to her and walked to her bed. "Did you miss me?"

"…does a war bring joy when it spills the blood of your loved ones…?" Hotaru asked coldly.

Kura sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm very happy that you're speaking to me. I brought you some things as a reward for earlier. What do you think of that?"

"I still think I ought to rip your throat out and feed your corpse to the crows." Hotaru answered softly. Kura put his hand on her shoulder after scooting closer to her on the bed. "Don't touch me."

"Why? Because my touch reminds you of your mortal father?" Kura's question got the reaction he wanted. Hotaru sat up and looked at Kura, her purple eyes shimmering with tears. Before she could stop herself, her hand collided with Kura's face and sent the emperor flying off the bed. Kura pushed himself off the floor, holding his jaw. "I have this odd feeling that I angered you somehow."

"Funny thing." Hotaru muttered lying back down. "Leave me alone. I never asked to be kept here. I don't even want to be here."

Kura got to his feet and looked at the servants. They put their items down then left, closing the door behind them. He walked to the side of the bed Hotaru was facing and sat on the edge of the bed, close to her lap.

"Don't be mad at me, my lovely." He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Hotaru closed her eyes and squirmed to make him leave her alone. "Oh, don't be like that. I didn't mean to anger you. I was just curious, that's all." Hotaru rolled over, her tear diamond in her hand. "Please speak to me again. I like hearing your voice. It's beautiful."

Kura put his hand by her stomach and leaned over her side to look at her face. He noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"Oh, someone's been crying. What do you have in that cute little hand of yours, huh?" Kura teased. He tickled her back, making her squirm. "Come on, show me. I won't leave you be until you do."

"It's just a little glass ball. I had it in my boot's secret pocket as a good luck charm of sorts." Hotaru lied. She rolled on to her stomach, her arm under her body. Kura shifted his body and laid down next to her, his body against hers. Hotaru tensed up, tucking her other arm under her body. He didn't seem to care about that. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he slid his hand on to her shoulder then down her curves to her hip.

"You're not used to affection like this, are you?" Kura asked her softly. "You're not used to a male paying attention to you in any other way but for guidance or friendship. That would make you the only female sage, the Sage of the Forbidden Heart. This lady sage isn't used to love or kindness. She only knows pain and suffering. The bloodshed she had seen haunts her very soul although she can't remember anything of the past."

Hotaru tensed up more, curling up a little. Kura wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hips. His lips rested by her ear.

"Be my lady sage. I will love you. I will show you there's a light to your terrible darkness."


	12. Part 2 sec 10

"She's his sage? Is that why he keeps her by his side? Is that why he always visits her? And has Idou, Bamvivirie and Deimion guard her room?"

Hotaru could hear the voices of Kura's lovers as she walked behind the man they called Idou. Silver was doing all the seeing for her since she had been blindfolded.

"I've given you 2 nights to think about it, my lovely." Kura told her. "Have you thought about what I said?" 

_Hotaru looked down at her clenched hands in her lap. Kura put his hands on hers and crouched in front of her. She tensed up as he touched her. Then her shoulders dropped, giving up. He put his hand on the side of her face._

"That's my girl. I have something for you." The Emperor held up a long black tube top dress. Hotaru looked up and saw the dress. "There's a type of collar that goes with it as well as a hair style and one requirement."

She had put on the dress and the collar-a type of choker with long thin banner of dark crimson the ran to her knees in front and back. She had on black stiletto heel ankle boots and bands around her upper arms. Rod dangle earring hung from her ears, mauve lipstick was on her lips and a black scarf blindfold over her eyes. Her long black hair was in a French twist and her silver bangs fell over her right eye. Silver was in plain view, scaring others.

Hotaru stopped as Idou stopped. Two doormen opened the throne room doors and permitted them entrance. Idou walked in first, leaving Hotaru to stand in the door way.

"Emperor Kura, may I present your new sage, the Lady Sage of the Forbidden Heart." Idou announced. Hotaru walked in, getting gasps and murmurs. She continued the path of the throne aisle carpet then knelt before Kura's throne, her palms together, her head bowed.

"We welcome this new Sage to our court." Kura was smiling. "Come to our side, Lady Sage."

Hotaru rose and gracefully walked to her place, at Kura's elbow on his left. Silver was frightened of the Nox Light. It practically shrieked for Hotaru to back away, to run but both knew they couldn't move. If they did, they were dead.

No one knew that better than those who thrived on it to survive.


	13. Part 2 Sec 11

"She's his sage? Is that why he keeps her by his side? Is that why he always visits her? And has Idou, Bamvivirie and Deimion guard her room?"

Hotaru could hear the voices of Kura's lovers as she walked behind the man they called Idou. Silver was doing all the seeing for her since she had been blindfolded.

"I've given you 2 nights to think about it, my lovely." Kura told her. "Have you thought about what I said?" 

_Hotaru looked down at her clenched hands in her lap. Kura put his hands on hers and crouched in front of her. She tensed up as he touched her. Then her shoulders dropped, giving up. He put his hand on the side of her face._

"That's my girl. I have something for you." The Emperor held up a long black tube top dress. Hotaru looked up and saw the dress. "There's a type of collar that goes with it as well as a hair style and one requirement."

She had put on the dress and the collar-a type of choker with long thin banner of dark crimson the ran to her knees in front and back. She had on black stiletto heel ankle boots and bands around her upper arms. Rod dangle earring hung from her ears, mauve lipstick was on her lips and a black scarf blindfold over her eyes. Her long black hair was in a French twist and her silver bangs fell over her right eye. Silver was in plain view, scaring others.

Hotaru stopped as Idou stopped. Two doormen opened the throne room doors and permitted them entrance. Idou walked in first, leaving Hotaru to stand in the doorway.

"Emperor Kura, may I present your new sage, the Lady Sage of the Forbidden Heart." Idou announced. Hotaru walked in, getting gasps and murmurs. She continued the path of the throne aisle carpet then knelt before Kura's throne, her palms together, her head bowed.

"We welcome this new Sage to our court." Kura was smiling. "Come to our side, Lady Sage."

Hotaru rose and gracefully walked to her place, at Kura's elbow on his left. Silver was frightened of the Nox Light. It practically shrieked for Hotaru to back away, to run but both knew they couldn't move. If they did, they were dead.

No one knew that better than those who thrived on it to survive.


	14. Part 2 Sec 12

The guards and the other ladies that had been in the large throne room had been dismissed so Hotaru and Kura were alone. The Emperor pulled her onto his lap and loosely hung his arms around her waist. He kissed her bare shoulder tenderly. Hotaru felt Silver shiver with fear from the lack of distance between the Nox Light and Itself.

"Did you like your first day at court, my Sage?" Kura lightly ran his finger over her lips. "Would you be up to having more days here, by my side?"

"I want to see. Let me take this off so I can see things for myself." Hotaru reached up to take the blindfold off. Kura caught her hands and made her lower them gently.

"You don't need to see with your eyes." Kura cupped her face with his had. "You just need to feel with your heart."

The Emperor captured her lips with his, pull her close against him. Kissing an Emperor was like kissing any other man with experience. He knew how to make her knees weak with a kiss. He knew how to piss her off with a kiss as well. Kura held her in a way that made her feel safe, loved and his only desired. His touch made her think of the times she had seen her father hold her mother. Hotaru knew it was a touch to be treasured. It was a touch of love and tenderness. It made her melt.

Kura pulled away and then held her like they were dating. Was this how he held all his harem girls? Probably was. She pushed slowly away from him and got to her feet. Kura reluctantly let her walk out of the throne room. Hotaru continued out of the room and down the halls. She had no idea where she was going but she had to see with her own eyes to find out for sure.

Hotaru untied the blindfold and looked around the hall she was in. Remains of living souls passing sparingly through this part of the castle shined before Hotaru's eyes. And then she heard it. A soft eerie melody she couldn't put in to words was calling her. Hotaru felt like she was choking and ripped the collar from her neck. Her chest was heavy and yet her soul felt free. She had to follow that melody. She had to find the cause of this feeling.

Her heels didn't make a sound as she hurried down the hall, to a set of heavy double doors. Hotaru tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge. She used every ounce of physical strength she had and finally got a space big enough for her to slip through. She slid through and pushed the door closed behind her.

The room was empty expect for a pedestal. On top was a cushion and on top of that were several pieces of crystal shards with a churning silver light shining from each. Their light seemed so familiar, so warm. Hotaru reached for one timidly. A blast of energy hit her before Silver's frightened warning.

Hotaru hit the ground harder than she ever had as a senshi. The familiar footsteps of the Emperor Kura echoed in the large room. She pushed herself up and glared at him, her back scuffed and lightly burned.

"I hate to say that I had been preparing for this day but I was none the less. I had a feeling that Dimensional Wuss, Janus, would send his infamous Protector after me when I found these shards. That's how I knew I had to keep an eye on you personally." Kura said as he slowly strode towards her. "Of all the people he could've chosen, he had to pick the only one I'd ever truly fall in love with. These shards allowed me to have as much power as I needed to keep you in line. I love power but I fell in love with you. You were power embodied. Too bad I have to kill you now. I'll preserve your body in a lovely crystal coffin while the Wraith Silver keeps you from decomposing or growing old. I'll kiss you and love you for the rest of my life. And no one will take you away from me."

"You're right, Kura. I am power embodied." Hotaru got to her feet and faced him. "I am the Silence-the last of my corrupt breed. I am the Senshi of Silence-the Fallen Messiah. And I am not afraid of you!"

Hotaru fired a surge of energy at the Emperor, slamming him back into the wall. Kura got to his feet and drew his sword. Silver reacted, shortening Hotaru's skirt to a more fight-easy length. Both charged forward, their Living Weapons ready.

A bright flash of light signaled the clash of the Nox Light and the Wraith Silver…


	15. Part 3 Sec 1

Been a while, huh? Yeah, I suppose it has. Okay, this was what got me on that whole Naruto/SM trip I've been on for awhile.

* * *

Sailor Moon/Naruto

"Shards of Balance"

Part 3:

"Beautiful Snake Charmer"

_Hotaru fire a surge of energy at the Emperor, slamming him back into the wall. Kura got to his feet and drew his sword. Silver reacted, shortening Hotaru's skirt to a more fight-easy length. Both charged forward, their Living Weapons ready._

_A bright flash of light signaled the clash of the Nox Light and the Wraith Silver…_

69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69

Hotaru sat up, gasping for breath. Her body ached and her left upper arm was killing her, making her clutch it. Everything was fragmented in her mind. What the hell did that bastard do to her?

_God damn him! Kura really did a number on me! I'll be in pain for months!_ Hotaru thought pissed, gripping her arm tighter. A gentle hand touched her shoulder as someone next to her sat up.

"That old scar acting up again?" He asked softly, his breath tickling her ear. "Hotaru, don't reopen it. It will never heal if you keep messing with it."

"And who asked you?" Hotaru retorted in an even softer voice as she got up, off the bed. Snakes followed her as she walked to what she hoped was the bathroom. "Stay put." The snakes coiled up at the door like sentries guarding a vault full of treasure. She closed the door behind her. "God, this doesn't make any sense. One minute, I'm fighting Kura-the next I'm here. What the hell is going on? How did I get here? And where exactly is here anyway?"_ Don't expect an answer, Saturn. You know he won't, just like when he left you on Telene to figure out everything on your own. And it nearly got me killed!_

"If you're going to vent, best do it upon the men who serve you like the true leader of the Akatsuki, the U-Class criminal Hotaru Sanata, the Beautiful Snake Charmer." Janus's voice made Hotaru whip around and face him. She wasn't going to be railroaded this time by him. "By the way, the black fish net tank top, black sports bra and black panties look great as bed clothes." Hotaru was about to kill him for that. "Like I was saying, I put you in this position so be grateful. You have a list of issues, by the way, that start as minor schizophrenia and a festering hatred for your father to the need to get that curse seal off your neck and that Hydra Demon from inside of you."

Hotaru looked at him cluelessly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Janus gently pulled her in front of the bathroom mirror and made her take a good look at herself. She was gorgeous-and in a dangerous way. Her hair was long and her bangs were a dark crimson. Her lips were crimson and her eyes were outlined with black and shadowed with red. She had designs on her forearms and her nails were long and deadly. Jewelry made of red and black beads with what looked like snake fangs were on her wrists, ankles and necklace. Red studs with black triangle dangles brushed her neck, making her curious. Turning and looking back, she saw the mark and the ring that surrounded it, keeping it contained.

"You are the Akatsuki. They listen to you and you're only 16." Janus put his hands on her shoulders. "You command serpents and more. Those two snakes out your bathroom door are 'Sound' and 'Silence'-Oto Hebi and Shizuka Hebi. They are two of the heads of the Hydra Demon inside of you. Your seal is on your lower back and it has many heads so be careful how many snakes you summon. The demon could take control of you because its tied to your soul, understand?"

Hotaru didn't know what to say. He set a compact mirror on the sink edge. He gently gripped her shoulders before her shock wore off.

"Use the mirror to communicate with me at anytime. Leaving you defenseless on Telene has made me realize that I can't expect you to be the perfect Protector on your first mission. This will take time and I am ready to make any sacrifice to help you become the best I ever had. Farewell for now, Protector."

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Leave me be, Kisame." Hotaru ordered, sounding cold and stressed. She gently gripped her upper arms feeling suddenly alone, like she did on Telene. She didn't recognize it back then but she did now. Her fingers ran over hardened skin, making her look at her left upper arm. She had three long scars cut diagnolly from right to left and a puncture mark-a _large_ puncture mark in the middle of the center and longest scar like a large fang had bit her arm. "Itachi-how long have I had this?"

"Since you were a child." He had to be standing outside the door. "Your father gave it to you, remember?" Hotaru didn't answer, her eyes darting to the compact mirror. She realized she was reaching a shaky hand to pick it up. She pulled her hand back and held it against her chset as she backed up to the wall and slid to the floor. "Hotaru? Hotaru, are you all right? I'll go get Deidara-"

"No! No…No, I'm fine…my head…my head hurts." A low buzzing, like multiple people whispering to her all at once, began to rise from the depths of her mind. "Make them go away…make them stop…too difficult…can't concentrate…"

The door opened with a dull bang and a blond ran to her side with a bottle of water and something in his hand. "Here, M'Lady, say 'aw' and we'll get you feeling better in no time." Hotaru opened her mouth like a little child and a couple pills hit her tongue. The bottle of water touch her lips and she swallowed several mouthfuls, taking the pills into her stomach. "That's a good leader and now, it's time for you to go back to bed."

Itachi, the man who had been next to her in bed, came into the bathroom and scooped her up. He returned her to her bed and laid down next to her again. Hotaru curled up against him, drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

Yeah, Sound and Silence follow Hotaru around EVERYWHERE. And that compact is so annoying.


	16. Part 3 Sec 2

It is time to fall in and make a report!

Kisame: You're on something.

You wish. -finishs writing something down- there, all done.

Itachi: WTF! Now I've got these damned beads!

Sesshomaru: Welcome to my world.

-Temple throbbing- SIT!

**CRASH!**

* * *

Morning was different. Hotaru woke up and felt a little clouded. Her mind was spent for the few moments it took to wake up. She got out of bed, Itachi still asleep. He was really good looking, now that she bothered to take a good look at him. He was dressed in a fish net mesh shirt and a necklace but the blankets covered his waist and down so that was all she saw. Why was he in her bed? Was he her lover or something?

The thought made her blush as she got dressed in a mesh shirt, a black tank top, and a pair of dark khaki cargo pants. A headband with a music note, scratches through the note, sat on her dresser top and she merely put it on, like a regular head band. She left her room and softly walked the halls, heading for the front door to stand out in the sunlight.

After everything Janus told her, Hotaru half expected to be attacked by her enemies and the go-gooders but nothing-no one attacked. It stuck her as odd but she just enjoyed the sunlight. She liked the warm light as it filled her body with heat. And then it registered. She had Itachi in bed with her to keep her warm during the night. He had been her heater so she wouldn't get too cold. Wow, how clever…

"Good morning, Leader." A voice greeted on the roof behind her.

"What is it, Sasori?" Hotaru asked with a sing-song venom.

"There are reports of shinobi moving towards our castle." Sasori reported. Hotaru's body didn't move casually but more like a predator on the prowl.

"How long has this been going on?"

"…Two days."

" 'Two days' and you're just _now_ telling me?" Hotaru shot an icy look up at him.

Sasori panicked. "I-I-I wasn't the one assigned to it! That was the lower crew! Deidara stayed here while I went to check on them! We hadn't heard a thing out of them for days!"

Hotaru closed her eyes. "I see. Then I suppose that they must be punished. I'll leave it to you, Sasori. Do not let me down."

"Of course not, Leader." Sasori disappeared but someone came out on to the veranda.

Hotaru had her back to whoever it was but she knew who it was. It was Deidara but what he looked like, she had no idea. "According to Sasori, we're going to have visitors. I do believe that it's time for us to dress in our finest to greet them."

"If that is what you want, M'Lady." Deidara replied softly. He was worried. She could hear it in his voice. She glanced back at a nervous blond on the veranda.

"Is there something wrong?"

"The Hydra…it's getting worse…that last episode was just within 5 hours after the previous dose. There's supposed to be 6 between each dosage." Deidara answered. "We can't lose you. That'll start the succession battles again. It'll cut down our numbers even farther."

"Haven't I taken good care of all of you? Haven't I made you even more feared and respected than that _man_ who led you before me? Do you question my leadership? Do you doubt my abilities?"

* * *

Go evil dictator in a dress! She knows how it goes! 


	17. Part 3 Sec 3

I told you that I don't like it when you boys bicker and now you made me put a set on Sasuke.

Sasuke: I thought I was your best friend. (scowls)

Itachi: Get these damn things off of me.

No. I think you 2 need some humbling. Unlike Haku-nii, you've both gotten too high and mighty in your egos.

Haku: THey should spend time in the Mist Village.

Kisame: (tied, gagged and shoved in a corner to prevent assistance to Itachi) MPFHTWE!

...what did he say?

Haku: (shrug) got me.

* * *

Fear was a powerful tool as the leader of the Akatsuki. Hotaru was dressed in a kimono like their cloaks but it opened at the neck, exposing her shoulders. Her red obi was small, fitting and defining her body with long tails and a big bow. The skirt opened to show off her legs and her stiletto heeled zori. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and then pinned into place by long black chopsticks with long dangles of red and black beads with fangs on the ends. She looked deadly, beautiful and unearthly.

Hotaru sat in a chair that was more like a throne, with Deidara and Itachi on either side of her and Kisame with Sasori at the base of the stairs that led to her throne. Their "guests"-shinobi from other organizations and Villages-were forced to kneel with their hands tied behind their backs, mouths gagged and their persons thoroughly disarmed.

"Would you look at these 'fine men and women'? They believed they could come and defeat me." Hotaru's crimson lips were in a seductive smirk. "How foolish. Wouldn't you agree, gentlemen?"

"Yes, we would, my Lady." Itachi was receiving one hell of an venomous icy glare from a red eyed young teen. Hotaru looked at the young teen as she slowly fanned herself with her matching fan.

"Bring take that boy away. He has something of value in those eyes." Hotaru ordered icily. A clay doll came forward and took the teen away. Her eyes looked over the remaining number. "Let's see who else is here, shall we?" Her eyes fell on a young male older than the one she just had taken away by at least a year, a high ranking red head, a wild looking young man, and a man that made her despise his very bowels. "Those 3 must be taken away as well. Imprison the rest but leave that man. Everything shall begin with his example."

Clay dolls hauled everyone but that one man away. Hotaru stood and descended the stairs. Her Sound and Silence serpents slivered out from behind her throne, following her like living shadows. The man watched her come closer to him.

"Father, Father, Father. How foolish the great Orochimaru has become at his old age." Hotaru stopped in front of him and lift his chin with her fan. "Is it just me or do you still look at me as if I am still unable to do wrong? Do you still look at me as the child you spawned, the little girl who thought you could do no evil? From that look in your eyes, it's obvious that the answers to all that is 'yes, you do'. But that's not true, is it, gentlemen?"

"No, it is not, my Lady." Deidara responded this time. Hotaru turned to go back to her throne, holding her fan by the string.

"Burn this." She ordered Kisame as he handed her a new fan. "I grow weary of these meetings, Father. I'm surprised you still believe I will side with you after all that you've done. I am the leader of your old alliance and I have a U-Class status, higher than you, my Father."

Her snakes coiled up at her feet, their eyes glued on Orochimaru. The whispers returned, making Hotaru press her finger tips to her temple.

"Take him away…I need to rest…" Hotaru groaned as Sasori came forward and scooped her up. The 2 snakes followed closed behind as Kisame slammed the broad side of his blade into the side Orochimaru's head.

* * *

Hotaru: So the string of I'm Orochi's kid spawned from this?

Yeah. I'm thinking about writing "Beautiful Snake Charmer" as it's own story as well. Should I? R/R to tell me what you think.

Sakura: The Uchiha are trying to get away again.

SIT!

**CRASH!** (In this order: Sesshomaru, Itachi, Sasuke and me sitting on top)


End file.
